


art of spontaneity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Since it's raining, let's share an umbrella?"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	art of spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, offering you a short piece, influenced by the strong rain I'm experiencing now, except here it's pretty light. Anyway, here's another fluff fic, this time featuring dear atsukita, to keep you warm, wherever you are.
> 
> Enjoy!

\----

The sun decides to hide itself in the clouds and so an achromatic scheme of colors reigned the skies, from a subtle blue to a gloomy gray. Rain falls from above, painting the pavements, rooftops and spirits a darker shade than what it used to be. The mood of the people grows melancholic as their eyes look outside their windows that used to show a wide array of hues. Even those within closed premises feel their emotions dampen, their motivations disappear, and Atsumu is one of those who simply cannot bring himself to greater heights when the weather itself drags him to a place quite familiar, a place where he himself goes to when he fails to make a perfect set, a satisfactory toss, or when conversations lead to quarrels with Osamu. 

Practice ends earlier than expected, with the coach telling them to go home before the rain gets any harder. And so, with a dampened state of mind and a goodbye absent of glee, Atsumu makes his way from the shower, to his locker, packs his bags and leaves the gym. He sighs, with the burden of walking under the rain with nothing but a raincoat in mind. He holds his hand out, _Oh, not too hard yet,_ and puts his hood on. As he turns around the corner, he spots a familiar face under a black umbrella, one hand in the pocket of his loose woolen cream overcoat, his eyes wandering the parking lot in front of him. He notices Atsumu with his mouth open, and begins to walk towards him. 

“Hi.” Shinsuke greets.

“Hi,” He says, bringing down his hood. “What are you doing here?”

“I passed by the mart, and decided to pick you up.”

“I’ll see you at home, anyway.” Atsumu reasons. Although frankly, he does not want to wait an hour before he catches a sight of those gray and black tips.

“You forgot to bring your umbrella. Again.” He scolds.

“I’m sorry, I was in a hurry.”

Shinsuke sighs, and brings the umbrella above both of their heads, shielding them from the rain.

“It’s alright. I’m here, so let's share. Shall we?"

Atsumu snorts for the first time today, as he leans in the shade, his hands slipping inside the overcoat’s pocket and into Shinsuke’s palm, interlacing their fingers as they walk forward. Their walk remains silent, preferring to listen to the pitter patter of drops hitting the canopy. Fifteen minutes in, Atsumu gets the handle from Shinsuke, and begins to speak.

“I failed to give perfect sets, today.”

Atsumu waits for another scolding, when Shinsuke looks at him instead and says, “I know you didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“You gave good sets.”

“How do you know? You didn’t see me.”

Shinsuke raises his head to the sky. Atsumu follows him and looks up. He looks down and meets Shinsuke’s eyes.

“Rain is a huge part of your emotions, Atsumu. When it rains, you often notice only the bad parts of your day. It’s like when the clouds begin to collide, it darkens your perception of your day. But tell me, if I ask Bokuto-kun or Hinata about your sets, what will they tell me?”

“They’ll tell you I sucked.”

“Atsumu.”

“Fine!” Atsumu kicks the pebble on the street, knowing Shinsuke’s right. He always is. “They’ll tell me that I gave more good sets than bad ones.”

“Actually, Bokuto-kun told me they were great.” Shinsuke flashes his phone in front of Atsumu, with him actually messaging Bokuto and him answering Shinsuke with a capitalized _He was great_ followed by two lines worth of exclamations and emoticons. The next message was _he messed up twice, but it’s because it thundered loudly_ , followed again by exclamations. 

“Wow, you actually texted him.”

“I did.”

“Just to prove I’m wrong?”

“To prove that you were great, and I know Bokuto-kun never lies about anything related to volleyball.” _He’s right about that,_ Atsumu thinks.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. I’m just being hard on myself. But still, I feel bad, Shinsuke.” Atsumu pouts. 

_He’s such a child,_ Shinsuke says in his mind, smirking as he puts away his phone. Atsumu catches it.

“Are you smiling because of my pain?” Atsumu at the age of sixteen would never have thought he would be able to say this to him. But he does, now. Somehow, he’s still afraid but at the same time, they’ve passed that boundary a long time ago, anyway.

“I’m smiling because you act like a child.”

“You never hold back, do you?”

As they walk inside a tunnel, Shinsuke pulls the pole towards him as he twists to his left towards Atsumu, the black canopy now covering Shinsuke’s back instead of their heads, and brings his lips towards Atsumu’s. Still holding the handle, Atsumu has his eyes widened, shocked at the act he never thought Shinsuke would do. As a rather private and formal person, he would never expect him to give him a deep kiss under a tunnel, with cars still driving by. The black umbrella did give them privacy, but it was a new gesture Atsumu could get used to. He closes his eyes and leans forward and kisses him back. Shinsuke’s palms rest at his shoulders, then snake their way up to his neck. It was long, deep yet chaste. A gesture of _I care for you_ that is true and promising. After a while, Shinsuke steps back, and scans Atsumu’s face for any more glum. Atsumu exhales hard, seemingly trying to return to normal breathing.

“No, I don’t.” Shinsuke finally replies, his hand returning to its rightful place in Atsumu’s palm.

“Let’s go home quickly.” Atsumu says, still reddened and frozen by the kiss.

Shinsuke laughs with his head tilted back.

“What are you waiting for, then?” He says as he pulls Atsumu forward, bringing them a little closer to their destination. 

In the end, not even the rain can stop Atsumu from smiling from ear-to-ear as they make their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time exploring their dynamics and their characters and I wish to make more atsukita in the future so I'll do my best and hopefully this represented their potential relationship well.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunatski)


End file.
